Quiero encontrar la Felicidad a tu Lado
by Kikyo Beautiful
Summary: Odio y amor, sentimientos que nacen del interior, Kagome ha aceptado su amor por Kikyo pero ella le correspondera? Kikyo tambien la ama? YURI KAGxKIKYO! Reviews! proximo lemon! LEAN! es importanteeeeeeeeee! xD
1. La duda que habita en mi corazon

**_QUIERO ENCONTRAR LA FELICIDAD….A TÚ LADO_**

**_Un fic escrito por Kikyo Beautiful_**

**_Disclaimer: _**Hola a todos! aqui he llegado con otras de mis locuras jejeje Bueno aclaro que todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, ademas este fic es un"shojo-ai" es decir amor entre chicas, asi que si no te gustan estas historias no las leas o hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo. Bueno espero que les guste este fic y Disfruten!

**_Capitulo 1: La duda que habita en mi corazón _**

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sengoku Jidai, todo parecía estar en calma, ningún mounstro había aparecido en todo el día, no había rastro alguno de Naraku aunque no habían reunido ningún kakera e incluso ni siquiera Kouga había aparecido para ver a Kagome y tener un enfrentamiento con Inuyasha.

Increíblemente una mañana como pocas habían tenido nuestros amigos en mucho tiempo, en estos momentos se encuentran caminando rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya que al ser un día tan tranquilo no hay motivo para seguir buscando kakeras, al menos no este día…

Kagome: ya hemos llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede

Shippo: no puedo creer que haya sido un día tan tranquilo!

Sango: vamos shippo un poco de descanso no le hace mal a nadie, además nos vendrá bien un buen descanso no lo cree excelencia?

Miroku: así es mi querida sango no hay porque apresurarse, relajémonos y tomemos un buen descanso

Inuyasha: Fehhhhhh ya basta de tantas tonterias, solo por hoy descansaremos en este lugar pero a partir de mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda de los kakera!

Kagome: ahhh tenias que ser tu Inuyasha!

El resto del día habia transcurrido sin mas novedades y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la pequeña aldea, todos comieron un delicioso guiso que preparo la anciana por la llegada de los chicos y poco después todos se dispusieron a dormir.

Todos ya habían conciliado el sueño, menos un hanyou que habia percibido la presencia de algo…o de alguien…

Inuyasha: no puede ser…esta presencia es de…Kikyo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces el hanyou fue en busca de su amada en la oscuridad de la noche, salio de la cabaña con mucho cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido para despertar a alguien, mucho menos a Kagome quien parecía no haberse percatado de la ausencia de Inuyasha, ya que esta se encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño…o mas bien, una pesadilla….

_**Sueño de Kagome**_

Kagome: en donde estoy? Esta muy oscuro…no puedo ver absolutamente nada (de repente una luz aparece y en ella se encuentra Inuyasha) Inuyasha? Eres tú? Que alivio! Me sentía muy sola en toda esta oscuridad…vamos salgamos de aquí… que esperas Inuyasha vamos…..

Inuyasha: no…yo no iré contigo Kagome, mi lugar esta con Kikyo, es con ella con quien debo estar ahora no lo entiendes? Ella es la única persona a quien realmente amo.

Kikyo: así es niña, acaso pensabas que Inuyasha podía llegar a amarte a ti? Que tonta eres! Su corazón solo me pertenece a mí y a nadie mas! Tu nunca podras ser como yo me entiendes…NUNCA!

Kagome: Pero…KIKYO!

Inuyasha: lo siento Kagome….Pero voy a marcharme con Kikyo…adiós…

Kikyo: Inuyasha nunca será tuyo Kagome…resígnate de una vez por todas! El solo me ama a mi….(Kikyo e Inuyasha se abrazan y se dan un tierno pero apasionado beso, y Kagome sin poder evitarlo observa como se van alejando poco a poco)

Kagome: No! Espera no te vayas...no me dejes aquí sola…espera…regresa!Ki….

_**Fin del sueño**_

Kagome: espera...No!(Kagome al fin despierta del sueño con la respiración agitada) ahh ahh ahh que fue eso? Que horrible pesadilla tuve…pero…es extraño…antes de despertar estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre de alguien y no era precisamente el de Inuyasha…(Voltea a su derecha y por fin se percata de la ausencia del hanyou) Inuyasha? A donde habrá ido?

Kagome sale da la cabaña procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sango y los demás. Entonces se da cuenta de que unas cuantas almas junto con algunos Shinidimashu se encuentran cerca de los alrededores de la aldea, más bien por el Goshinboku, esto y la ausencia de Inuyasha no pueden significar otra cosa…Kikyo anda cerca…

Kagome: Inuyasha ha ido a ver a Kikyo….Kikyo…tengo que alcanzarlos!

Kagome no lo dudo más y salio corriendo en dirección al Goshinboku, ya que una nueva duda estaba invadiendo su corazón y necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, esto solo lo lograría si conseguía ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo…solo si veía a esa mujer…

Kagome: es verdad….en aquel sueño tuve un sentimiento muy extraño…no temía por perder a Inuyasha, ni nada por el estilo, era algo extraño y no se que es…como si una parte de mi se alejara y no volviera nunca mas…recuerdo que pronuncie…Ki..ki… que era eso? Ki..ki..KIKYO? Estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Kikyo…pero porque? Porque el nombre de ella? Ahora si que estoy confundida…no entiendo nada de lo que me sucede…

Kagome siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que por fin había llegado al Goshinboku, pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer de espaldas y un hanyou que estaba enfrente de ella, así que trato de ser lo mas precavida posible, ocultándose detrás de un árbol para escuchar atentamente la conversación de Inuyasha con la joven miko…

Kikyo había llegado al Goshinboku mucho antes que todos, caminando lentamente y alrededor de ella unos cuantos Shinidimachu, acercándose a aquel lugar que le trai tantos recuerdos a la mente, tanto alegres, como felices….tanto de el de un tierno amor…

Kikyo: Inuyasha…en este lugar fue donde tu y yo nos conocimos…..(al decir esto poso su delicada mano sobre la cicatriz que tiene el árbol en señal de que en ese lugar fue donde lo seño por mas de 50 años) si nada hubiera pasado en ese entonces, si Naraku no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas…tal vez…tu y yo…ahora…..

Pero Kikyo ya no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, ya que detrás de unos cuantos arbustos se encontró con la silueta de alguien a quien conocía muy bien…

Kikyo: a que has venido a este lugar Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: es algo obvio no crees Kikyo, vine a verte a ti…

Kikyo: Inuyasha….yo solo…

Sin pensarlo mas Inuyasha abraza fuertemente a Kikyo, y esta no opone ninguna resistencia, estando muy cerca uno del otro, sintiendo la respiración y los latidos del otro…

Inuyasha: no digas nada Kikyo, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré de las manos del maldito de Naraku, no voy a permitir que el ni nadie mas vuelva a lastimarte y apartarte de mi lado…mi querida Kikyo…

Kikyo: Inuyasha…

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Kagome que no se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar y podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que estaban hablando…ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha había sentido el aroma de Kagome…ambos estaban a punto de besarse hasta que…

Kikyo: "Mmm? Que significa esto..Siento la presencia de alguien que esta cerca de aquí…es esa niña! Pero no entiendo…que esta haciendo en este lugar? Habrá seguido a Inuyasha?" (Kikyo sin pensarlo y como un impulso se separo bruscamente de Inuyasha, quien ante este acto de la miko quedo totalmente desconcertado, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo)

Kagome: (aun escondida) pero que estoy haciendo? No entiendo a que vine hasta aquí…parece que Kikyo ya se dio cuenta de que me encuentro en este lugar…pero que me sucede?…en estos momentos no siento celos de Kikyo…sino…de Inuyasha? Pero porque..no entiendo..porque debería estar celosa de Inuyasha? Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?

Inuyasha: que pasa Kikyo? Porque reaccionas de esa manera…

Kikyo: ella esta aquí Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: Ella? No entiendo…te refieres a…Kagome?

Kikyo: si…ella a estado observándonos….Kagome sal de donde estés!

Kagome: ahyy no puede ser ya me descubrieron!

Kagome no tuvo otra opción mas que salir de su escondite, ya no tenia caso seguir ocultándose. Inuyasha no pudo evitar verla con asombro y con un dejo de confusión, estaba seguro de que Kagome se enfadaría con el por haber venido a ver a Kikyo a escondidas y que a la vez se pondría triste por eso. Kikyo simplemente observaba, sin poder evitarlo, a la joven que estaba parada enfrente de ellos dos, no sabia porque pero en ese momento no sentía ninguna especie de odio hacia Kagome o algún tipo de rivalidad y por primera vez pensaba que la joven era hermosa…realmente muy hermosa…

Kikyo: "pero que diablos estoy pensando? Porque de repente pienso que esta niña es muy hermosa y el verla aquí en estos momentos…no me desagrada del todo…pero porque?"

Kagome: "que me sucede? Porque no puedo apartar mi mirada del rostro de Kikyo? Siento que también esta observándome fijamente como yo a ella, nada en estos momentos me importa…ni siquiera Inuyasha, nada…mas que contemplar la belleza de Kikyo…no entiendo que es lo que me sucede…pero esto que estoy sintiendo es mas fuerte que yo…nunca antes lo había sentido..Pero porque? Porque me pasa esto con Kikyo?"

Todo permaneció en absoluto silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, solo permanecieron así, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos creando una atmósfera de tensión en el ambiente hasta que por fin una persona se atrevió a hablar….

Kikyo: será mejor que me vaya de este lugar…ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

Inuyasha: Kikyo espera no te vayas aun…yo…

Kikyo: no digas mas Inuyasha…recuerda que yo seré la única que derrote a Naraku…nunca lo olvides…(al decir esto unas cuantas de sus serpientes la elevaron por los aire para después desaparecer…no sin antes tener un ultimo pensamiento antes de irse de aquel lugar) "Adiós…Kagome…."

Kagome: (como si de un llamado de parte de Kikyo se tratase, dijo sin pensar y para si misma) "Adiós…Kikyo. Espero verte pronto"

Inuyasha: Ka….kagome este…yo…

Kagome: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) No sigas Inuyasha es mejor dejarlo así

Y sin mas palabras la chica fue alejándose poco a poco de aquel sitio**_…."el lugar de los encuentros" _**lo llamo en ese momento diciéndolo en un susurro que ni Inuyasha pudo detectar formándose una leve sonrisa en su rostro ante este pensamiento…así es…ese lugar tenia enserado un gran misterio...Sin pensarlo ese había sido el sitio en donde estos 3 jóvenes se habían conocido, primero Inuyasha con Kikyo…y después Kagome conoció a Inuyasha en ese mismo lugar, ambos enamorándose sin remedio del otro.

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido...Kagome no le había reclamado el haber ido a ver a Kikyo, vaya ni siquiera le había gritado, discutido o lanzado uno de sus OSUWARI! Nada absolutamente nada….pareciera como si a Kagome ya no le importa más ese asunto y solo vio la silueta de la chica alejándose en la oscuridad del bosque….decidió no seguirla…al menos no por ahora, pensó que si lo hacia empeoraría las cosas y era lo que menos deseaba…esperaría hasta el día de mañana para hablar con ella.

Mientras Kagome iba caminando rumbo a la cabaña, en su mente no había otro pensamiento que no fuese el rostro de Kikyo… Porque? Una pregunta sin una respuesta….

**_Kagome POV_**

_Porque? No lo entiendo...si se supone que odio a Kikyo, si siempre tengo celos de ella por Inuyasha….porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ahora?_

_Por primera vez no la vi como mi enemiga, aquella persona que quiere arrebatarme a Inuyasha a como de lugar, ningún sentimiento negativo sentí por ella en esos momentos…. Ni celos…ni nada...sino…algo extraño...Pero que es? Que es este sentimiento? Porque nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Inuyasha, porque tengo que sentir algo así por Kikyo?…Kikyo….el solo pronunciar su nombre hace que mi corazón tiemble y que un escalofrió recorra mi cuerpo…._

_En el momento en que ella partía del **"lugar de los encuentros"** mis ojos no podían apartar la vista de su hermosa silueta, por mas que intentaba algo dentro de mi quería verla…si...es verdad...quería verla...Contemplar la belleza de esa miko, no se porque razón ni como sucedió...mi mirada no se apartaba de ella y como si hubiese adivinado ella también estaba observándome…imposible! Kikyo estaba viéndome a mi y no a Inuyasha! Era increíble….era como si hubiera sentido mis ojos posándose sobre ella y me hubiese contestado de la misma manera haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran y junto con ello muchos sentimientos surgieron en mi interior….de duda….si tal vez…pero no me sentía asustada ni me incomodaba que ella me mirara de la manera en como lo hacia, su mirada…estaba llena de calidez…no mostraba ese rostro triste, frío y calculador que suele demostrar a los demás…sino al contrario...estaba llena de un sentimiento que es difícil describir con palabras, me miraba como si tratare de decirme algo…y creo que lo hizo…porque pude escuchar en lo mas profundo de mi mente una voz que me decía casi en un susurro…**"Adiós…Kagome"** no se si fue mi imaginación o si fue realidad pero en esos momentos me sentí sumamente feliz…tan feliz como pocas veces lo he sido en la vida._

_No se ni porque estoy pensando estas cosas…creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ya no se ni lo que siento y digo…si te odio…si te odio tanto...entonces…porque invades mis pensamientos Kikyo? _

_Es extraño pero esto que he comenzado a sentir por ti no ha comenzado ahora…sino desde el último encuentro con Naraku en el que tu apareciste…te veías tan decidida...y a la vez…tan bella? Tu porte tan maduro y tu larga cabellera oscura moviéndose por el viento hacían resaltar aun mas lo hermosa que eres…en ese entonces tampoco pude evitar observarte aunque sea por un segundo, aunque aquella vez fue diferente…ya que no dirigiste tu mirada a mi rostro y tampoco pensaba y sentía como en estos momentos…en aquella ocasión no le tome importancia a ese asunto e inclusive me desagradaba un poco tu presencia, aunque tampoco era del todo. Kikyo no se que estoy sintiendo por ti en estos momentos y creeme que desearía saberlo…porque...siento que esto ya no es odio…al menos no como en el pasado…sino un sentimiento mucho mas intenso que el odio…pero…que es? Acaso será que tu…que tu me…._

_No pero que tonterías estoy pensando! Eso es imposible! Con ese solo pensamiento mi rostro se ha ruborizado…. Tú eres una mujer al igual que yo y no puedo tener esa clase de sentimientos por ti… Como puedo siquiera pensarlo!…pero eso si…me resultas una mujer muy atractiva y madura a la vez. Pero que cosas pienso! Ni siquiera yo misma me entiendo y puedo poner en orden mis sentimientos……Kikyo….necesito verte…necesito aclarar esta duda que esta invadiendo mi corazón y encontrar una respuesta pronto, ya que, siento que si no lo hago voy a volverme loca… no puedo olvidarme de ti Kikyo…me pregunto si tu también sentirás lo mismo y si la duda también esta invadiéndote…por un lado siento que amo a Inuyasha…o al menos eso creo…pero por el otro lado apareces tu Kikyo….y entonces….entonces…yo... no se que siento…no lo se! Como me gustaría averiguarlo…y solo lo descubriré si vuelvo a verte Kikyo…porque…tengo miedo de que este sentimiento…sea lo que creo que es….._

Kagome decidió ya no darle mas vueltas al asunto por esa noche y se dispuso a descansar dentro de la cabaña, o al menos eso intentaría porque en sus últimos sueños lo único que veía era el hermoso rostro de Kikyo que al parecer, había cautivado poco a poco su corazón sin que esta se diera cuenta, o al menos, hasta entonces no quería aceptarlo….

Mientras tanto el hanyou de ojos color miel no regreso a la cabaña esa noche quedándose en la rama más alta del Goshinboku a descansar, pensó que era lo mejor en esos momentos. Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que golpearon sus largos y bellos cabellos plateados, teniendo en su mente como primer pensamiento el ir a hablar con Kagome lo antes posible y regresar cuanto antes a la cabaña antes de que los demás despertaran y notaran su ausencia. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente bajo de la rama con la gran habilidad que siempre lo hace y como un rayo se dirigió hacia la aldea con el fin de ver a Kagome, ya que era bastante temprano y pensó que los demás no se habrían despertado todavía, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas. Para su sorpresa cuando llego, siligiosamente entro a la cabaña y se percato de que Kagome no estaba ahí, trato entonces de encontrar su aroma, se dirigió hacia él y llego a una gran colina, observando que la joven miko se encontraba en ese lugar. Se paro detrás de ella, estaba tan nervioso que ninguna palabra emanaba de su boca y cuando por fin se estaba armando de valor la joven lo interrumpió mostrándose frente a frente con el…

Kagome: Que haces aquí Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Bueno...Kagome...quiero hablar contigo…sobre…

Kagome: Lo que sucedió anoche verdad? Con…Kikyo… (Al pronunciar su nombre no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza, denotando una leve sonrisa en su rostro que Inuyasha no pudo notar)

Inuyasha: (Ante esta reacción de Kagome comenzó a preocuparse) Bueno yo…

Kagome: (Subiendo el rostro y tratando, sin mucho éxito de parecer mas alegre) No te preocupes por eso Inuyasha!…no estoy enfadada ni no voy a reclamarte nada como en otras ocasiones…es mas...yo te entiendo…

Inuyasha: Pero Kagome es que yo…

Kagome: Basta!(dijo en un grito estruendoso) Es mejor dejarlo así, ya no quiero hablar más del asunto Inuyasha por favor olvidémoslo esta bien?

Inuyasha: (al ver que Kagome estaba hablando en serio decidió no insistir mas) Esta bien Kagome

Kagome: será mejor regresar cuanto antes con los demás antes de que empiecen a sospechar algo si no nos encuentran

Inuyasha: Si tienes razón

Kagome: Bueno pues vamonos!

Sin más los dos chicos se dispusieron a regresar junto a Sango, Miroku y Shippo lo antes posible. En el camino Kagome pensaba….

"Perdóname Inuyasha…esto no tiene nada que ver contigo….porque…ahora no se que es lo que siento y necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a ti y a Kikyo…ya que…lo que menos deseo es equivocarme en mi decisión….por eso no puedo acercarme a ti como antes ni tengo derecho a reclamarte nada….no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo…."

Ella no era la única que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, el hanyou que se encontraba a su lado también pensaba para si mismo…

"Kagome no entiendo tu extraño comportamiento. Desde anoche que fui a ver a Kikyo lucias muy extraña…parecía como si no hubieses ido a verme a mi, pues no te importo que haya ido a verla a tus espaldas como solías hacerlo antes, lucias diferente a las ocasiones anteriores…acaso ya no te importo Kagome? Has dejado de sentir algo por mi? Porque si antes me incomodaba que me reclamaras algo sobre Kikyo...ahora que no lo haces me siento mal por eso?..Si debería alegrarme…entonces…porque me siento así? No lo entiendo Kagome…no me entiendo…"

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra…cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y un silencio aterrador invadió la atmósfera entre ellos dos…llegaron con los demás chicos y el día paso como cualquier otro, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra sobre lo que había pasado anoche ni de la conversación de la mañana, se dirigieron pocas palabras durante el resto del día y este extraño comportamiento desconcertó a sus amigos, sin embargo no se atrevieron a preguntarles que era lo que sucedía, prefirieron dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Un nuevo día había llegado, así que todos decidieron abandonar la aldea para continuar con su búsqueda de las Kakeras lo antes posible. Los días transcurrieron en el Sengoku poco a poco, no había señal de algún kakera por algún lugar y pocos monstruos los habían atacado hasta entonces, pareciera como si el destino estuviera de acuerdo en que solo se ocuparan de sus asuntos personales y se dieran un tiempo para ellos mismos, en especial Kagome e Inuyasha que realmente lo necesitaban….

La noche había caído sobre el Sengoku y los chicos, al no tener un lugar donde dormir, decidieron acampar nuevamente como lo habían hecho los últimos días. Todos se dispusieron a dormir, menos una chica de cabellos azabaches que aun no podía conciliar el sueño, solamente estaba así, abrazada a sus piernas contemplando una débil fogata frente a ella que no tardaría mucho en extinguirse. Esto, al ser observado por la exterminadora que tampoco había logrado dormir, decidió entablar una conversación con ella, su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días comenzaba a preocuparla y necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría a su amiga…

Sango: No puedes dormir Kagome?

Kagome: (un tanto sorprendida) no…aun no tengo sueño…

Sango: Quieres conversar un poco?

Kagome: De acuerdo, pero vayamos hacia aquel árbol, no quiero que los demás se despiertan por nuestra culpa.

Sango: De acuerdo…(así ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron unos cuantos metros para llegar a un frondoso y bello árbol)

Sango: Dime Kagome, estas así por lo que ocurrió la otra noche verdad?...con….Inuyasha

Kagome: (aun mas sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar) Sango acaso tu…

Sango: así es Kagome…creías que no sabia nada? Esa noche me di cuenta que tu e Inuyasha no se encontraban en la cabaña, así que decidí salir haber si andaban cerca y al mirar al cielo observe que algunas almas se encontraban cerca del lugar y eso solo podía ser que…Inuyasha nuevamente había ido a ver a Kikyo….o me equivoco?

Kagome: si…eso es verdad…perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes Sango

Sango: no te preocupes Kagome…entiendo que no querías hablar del asunto y supuse que tu comportamiento era por causa de Kikyo…

Kagome: y es posible que aun cambie mas….(dijo en un susurro)

Sango al oír esto quedo algo confundida pero no presto mucha atención a lo que había escuchado, sin embargo pudo detectar un brillo diferente en el rostro de su amiga, con el solo hecho de haber pronunciado el nombre de esa mujer, y esto le resulto un tanto extraño, ya que en su mirada no se veía dolor o tristeza como en ocasiones anteriores…sino mas bien…ternura? Sango no sabía que decir ante tal reacción y antes de que Kagome le diera tiempo a articular palabra alguna, esta se dispuso a hablar….

Kagome: en estos momentos no estoy muy segura de lo que siento sabes? Y es posible que esto se deba a Kikyo ya que….(hizo una pausa antes de continuar) ni siquiera entiendo porque…porque precisamente ella….es por eso que no puedo acercarme a Inuyasha como solía hacerlo, no hasta que aclare mis sentimientos….me entiendes…verdad Sango?

Sango: (sorprendida ante tal confesión de su amiga) Si te entiendo Kagome, y lo mejor será que pienses muy bien las cosas para no tomar una decisión equivocada de la que después puedas arrepentirte, sea cual sea tu decisión siempre podrás contar conmigo Kagome.

Kagome: Muchas gracias Sango.

Sango: Por nada Kagome, regresemos a dormir si?

Kagome: Por supuesto vamos!

Sango: (ya con el resto del grupo y cada una acomodada en su lugar) Buenas noches Kagome, que descanses

Kagome: Buenas noches Sango (pensando para sus adentros y diciendo esto con un dejo de alegría y emoción a la vez) **_Buenas noches…Kikyo…._**

En un lugar no muy lejano de ahí y donde la luna llena podía contemplarse en todo su esplendor, el susurro de una bella y joven miko pudo percibirse con el sonido del viento tratando al parecer, de contestar al llamado de alguien que sin saber porque, había despertado un nuevo sentimiento en su interior….

Kikyo: **_Buenas noches….Kagome…._**

**_Quiero encontrar la felicidad, _**

**_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad,_**

**_Por eso llèvame…a un lugar lejano y distinto….._**

**_A un eterna felicidad_**

**_CONTINUARA……_**

**_NA: _**Holaa! que les parecio? ojala y les haya gustado, Kagome estara enamorada de Kikyo?creo que este fic es una locura uu bueno de todas manerasse lo decido a mis grandes amigas **Yashi, Kuruma Chidori**(gracias por apoyarme en todo amiga!) **Sayo Yukishiro**(a pesar de no conocernos muy bien me has apoyado en los fics gracias!) **SesshKago**, **Katrina Himura**, **Miko-Izayoi** y a **Natsumi-san**(espero te guste este fic aunque no sea tan bueno como los tuyos jeje) y todos los demas autores que siempre me apoyan! bueno espero toda clase de comentarios, buenos o malos jejeje Reviews por favor! Por cierto que los fragmentos de pensamientos de lo ultimo lo saque del manga de Clover by CLAMP todo a sus respectivos autores.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! y FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!(por cuestiones de Fanfictionno pude subir antes el cap. pero de todas maneras espero que hayan pasado un bonito dia nn)

Atte: Su siempre amiga...**_Kikyo Beautiful_**


	2. Sentimientos que duermen en mi interior

**_QUIERO ENCONTRAR LA FELICIDAD….A TÚ LADO_**

**_Por Kikyo Beautiful_**

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! **Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic! ya saben, Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, de ser asi esta locura podria suceder en la serie jeje ahora al fic!_

**_Capitulo 2: Sentimientos que duermen en mi interior._**

En un lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Kagome y los demás chicos, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabaches oscuros y vestimentas de sacerdotisa se encontraba en lo alto de un colina, donde podía contemplarse perfectamente y en todo su esplendor el hermoso brillo de la luna llena que había caído esa noche. Rodeada de unas cuantas serpientes caza-almas y mirando hacia el infinito firmamento en sus labios fue formándose una frase, casi en un susurro inaudible, llevándose el viento sus palabras y contestando, al parecer al llamado de alguien que sin saber porque había despertado un nuevo sentimiento en su interior….

Kikyo: **_Buenas noches…Kagome…._**

Así es, aquella mujer era Kikyo, esa chica de apariencia dura, fría y calculadora le había dirigido unas cuantas palabras, aunque solo fue al sonido del viento, a la que hasta entonces había sido su enemiga por el amor de Inuyasha, aquella niña a la que tanto odiaba, o al menos eso quería creer, ahora comenzaba a invadir sus pensamientos mas profundos, día y noche vagando por los alrededores en busca de una respuesta, sin conseguirla, no entendía porque debía pensar en esa chica, si solo la veía como eso, una "niña" que intentaba arrebatarle a su gran amor y que intentaba ocupar su lugar. Acaso pensaba en ella por el simple hecho de ser su reencarnación? No, ese no era el motivo, era algo mucho más fuerte e intenso que el odio que sentía por ella, algo que ni en su vida pasada había sentido antes, ni siquiera con el propio Inuyasha ni con nadie mas. Solo podía experimentar esa sensación con Kagome, la única que ahora invadía todos sus pensamientos y posiblemente, también su corazón….

****

**_Kikyo POV_**

_Ahora me encuentro en este mundo, aparentemente sin razón lógica, puesto que yo no debería existir mas en este lugar, ya que hace 50 años fui asesinada por Inuyasha, o al menos morí con esa idea hasta enterarme en estos momentos de la verdad, que mi verdadero asesino fue ese maldito de Naraku, que todo fue planeado por el con el único objetivo de obtener la Shikon no Tama y separarme de Inuyasha. Al instante de mi muerte me llene de tanto odio y rencor hacia ti, mi querido Inuyasha, que por esa razón no pude conseguir el descanso eterno. Después esa bruja llamada Urasue me trajo de vuelta a este mundo y por eso me encuentro aquí, sin embargo aun no puedo conseguir el descanso eterno, mi único objetivo al ser traída a este mundo de nuevo era acabar con tu vida Inuyasha, pero han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que ahora ya no se ni que pensar al respecto._

_Siento que mi alma posee mucha mas libertad que antes, tanto para para amar…y ahora mi corazón ha comenzado a pensar solo en ti, solamente en ti Kagome, no lo entiendo, se supone que yo te odio por querer interponerte entre Inuyasha y yo, o acaso no es así? Acaso mis sentimientos han cambiado? Pero porque? No lo entiendo…se que tu eres mi reencarnación y vienes de un lugar y tiempo mucho mas complejos que el mío, que al igual que yo, no perteneces a este mundo y ambas poseemos poderes espirituales similares, además de recalcar que ambas nos enamoramos, inevitablemente, de la misma persona, Inuyasha, por capricho del corazon, o simplemente porque era nuestro destino._

_Ahora estos extraños sentimientos me invaden a cada momento por culpa tuya Kagome, el solo pronunciar tu nombre y recordar tu bello rostro hace que mi corazón se estremezca de alegría, cosa que no suelo experimentar muchas veces, ni suelo demostrar a los demás, solo tu has podido provocar en mi este sentimiento, que ni el mismo Inuyasha me ha podido provocar. Pero que serÿ Porque nunca antes había sentido esto? Te odio Kagome…te odio…y entonces porque? Porque últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Lo único que he hecho es recordarte a cada momento y la única y verdadera razón por la cual fui al Goshinboku el otro día y me encontré con Inuyasha fue con la esperanza de poder verte aunque sea unos instantes , unos cuantos segundos, no quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón ese era el verdadero motivo de mi llegada a ese lugar **"el lugar de los encuentros" **así lo llamare de ahora en adelante, ahí fue donde esta historia comenzó ,así es, todo empezó en el Goshinboku, una historia de amor y de odio, ahí fue donde conocí a Inuyasha, y también, donde por primera vez, pude conocerte a ti…Kagome…_

_Que serÿ Que podrá ser? Intento y por más que trato no logro descifrar que son estos sentimientos que siento por ti Kagome, lo único que ahora puedo asegurar es que definitivamente esto ya no se trata de odio…simplemente ya no siento odio por ti Kagome, y lo descubrí en el ultimo encuentro que tuvimos hace pocos días, al ver tus bellos ojos castaños observándome pude darme cuenta que ya no te odio mas, y que tampoco te veo como a mi enemiga, mi eterna rival en el amor, como solía hacerlo en un pasado, y también, pude percatarme, de que tu tampoco me odias mas Kagome, en tu mirada había algo diferente, un brillo extraño que nunca antes habías mostrado frente a mi, en esos instantes no mirabas a Inuyasha y no mostrabas un dejo de tristeza como en ocasiones anteriores, al parecer te veías feliz y emocionada a la vez de poder verme, creo que ambas lo estábamos, y no fue hasta en esos momentos que me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, si Kagome, realmente eres muy hermosa, una diosa de la belleza, tus finos cabellos oscuros meciéndose al compás del viento hacían resaltar aun mas tu belleza, y tus hermosas pupilas castañas me habían dejado embelesada al darme cuenta que solo me mirabas a mi y que tal vez, solo pensabas en mi._

_No se que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, ni porque tengo que dirigir todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ti Kagome, será que tu…has logrado ocupar un lugar muy importante en mi corazón? Eso es una tontería! No puedo tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia a ti….o si? La duda a comenzado a apoderarse de todo mi ser y siento que si no encuentro una respuesta a todo esto, me volveré loca, me pregunto que sentirás tu Kagome? Seguramente estas igual de confundida que yo, o al menos eso espero, también pensaras en mi? Francamente lo deseo…ni siquiera estoy segura de que si todavía amo a Inuyasha, posiblemente ya no este enamorada de el como en el pasado…todo esto provocado por ti….Kagome…._

_Ya lo se, aunque tenga la apariencia de Kikyo realmente no soy ella, solo una "imitación" hecha de barro y huesos, pero entonces, porque tengo estos sentimientos? Porque me invade la duda? Porque siento esto por ti Kagome? Necesito verte, quiero verte Kagome, aclarar todo esto que me mortifica y me mata por dentro, estas ansias de poder contemplarte aunque sea de lejos y por unos cuantos segundos, solo unos instantes, quizá al verte pueda descifrar que ocurre en mi interior…pero….tengo miedo, mucho miedo, como pocas veces he sentido en mi vida, si tu no sientes lo mismo? Si aun me odias igual o peor que antes? Y si esto es…es…? Ya no quiero, no quiero pensar mas…solo dime… Que es lo que realmente desea mi corazón? _

La joven y bella miko seguia caminando por los alrededores como un alma en pena, sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada cabizbaja, rodeada de sus fieles serpientes y unas cuantas almas a su alrededor, absorta completamente en sus pensamientos, estaba tan confundida, tan…insegura? Si estaba insegura, cosa que no suele mostrar nunca a nadie, siempre mostraba frialdad y certeza en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ahora todo era diferente, cuando nadie la miraba realmente era como cualquier frágil mujer, con debilidades, miedos y dudas como cualquier humano, como cualquier persona que estaba enamorada….enamorada Kikyo? Si pero ese ser del que ella estaba enamorada ya no era aquel hanyou de ojos ámbar del pasado, ya no era mas ese que había cautivado por vez primera su duro corazón, ahora era alguien, alguien de quien ni siquiera la misma Kikyo se hubiera imaginado en toda su vida, ni siquiera ella misma podía acabar de entenderlo y darse cuenta de la verdad, o simplemente aun no quería aceptarlo…

Los días transcurrieron sin mas para Inuyasha y el resto de los chicos, pasaron en cada aldea, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de Naraku o de algún kakera, pero nada, no había nada por ningún lado, solo quedaban 3 fragmentos por encontrar, el resto de la Shikon no Tama estaba en manos del malvado Naraku, debían apresurarse, antes de que el malvado ser tuviera en su poder la perla completa y se perdieran aun mas, muchas vidas inocentes involucradas en esta cruel guerra de demonios.. ..

Con desgano y al no encontrar aparentemente nada en los últimos días, se encaminaron nuevamente a la aldea de Kaede, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras de unas cuentas colinas, el atardecer desaparecía y la oscura noche callo inevitablemente sobre el Sengoku, ya era muy tarde y aun les faltaba algo de recorrido para llegar a su destino, así que una vez mas y sin remedio, decidieron acampar al aire libre, prendieron una pequeña fogata solo para ahuyentar un poco el frió de sus cuerpos. Inuyasha y Kagome seguían con ese trato distante, tan frió que hacia que hubiera cierta tensión en el ambiente, nadie de los presentes se atrevía a preguntarles a cualquiera de los su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días, aunque tampoco eran tontos, suponían que todo esto era causado porque seguramente Inuyasha había ido a ver a Kikyo como tantas veces, y no estaban del todo equivocados, solamente Sango, conocía hasta entonces, algo de la verdad.

Se hacia tarde, todos cenaron como de costumbre y después se dispusieron a dormir, un hanyou ya no soportaba mas la situación que estaba viviendo, debía aclarar las cosas pronto con Kagome, no soportaba que ella lo tratara de esa manera, tan fría y…distante…hablaría con ella hoy mismo y por fin le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque todo este distanciamiento le sirvió para al fin, darse cuenta de la verdad, de quien realmente es la dueña de su corazón…

Inuyasha: "_Ya no lo soporto mas, tengo que confesarle a Kagome lo que siento, ya no puedo seguir así, no quiero que me trate de la manera en que lo esta haciendo, tengo que decirle toda la verdad cuanto antes"_

Teniendo todos estos pensamientos en su mente dio un suave giro para mirar a la hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches que se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo placidamente, y se quedo solamente así, observándola por unos cuantos instantes, contemplando toda la belleza que desbordaba la chica. Algo temeroso se acerco a ella, guiado por su dulce aroma, ese aroma embriagador que tanto le gustaba de ella y que ahora quería sentir mas que nunca, con una de sus garras retiro suavemente uno de los mechones de la chica de su frente, con el único objetivo que poder observarla mejor, sentir su respiración, su suave y tersa piel, con un ágil movimiento, sin intenciones de despertarla aun y acercándose delicadamente a su oído le susurro…

Inuyasha: Kagome, mi querida Kagome….

Kagome: Inu….ya….sha…

Inuyasha: Despierta por favor Kagome….

Kagome: Inuyasha! (Sorprendida al ver que Inuyasha se encontraba TAN cerca de ella y que no todo había sido un sueño) Pero que estas…

Inuyasha: (impidiendo que Kagome hablara mas colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica) No digas nada Kagome, solo quiero hablar contigo unos momentos…

Kagome: Pero es que yo…

Inuyasha: Por favor, solo unos instantes…

Kagome: (al ver la tierna mirada que le dirigió Inuyasha en forma de suplica) Esta bien, Inuyasha

Ambos se pusieron de pie con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie y se separaron unos cuantos metros del resto del grupo, con la intención de que no escucharan la conversación que iban a tener, llegaron así a un bello árbol parecido al Goshinboku, trayendo tantos recuerdos así al hanyou de ojos ámbar y a la chica de cabellos azabaches…

Kagome: Este árbol se parece mucho al Goshinboku….(dijo al tiempo que posaba su mano derecha sobre la corteza del árbol)

Inuyasha: Si, tienes razón.

Kagome: En un árbol así fue donde todo comenzó….(Dijo la chica con la mirada cabizbaja y casi en un susurro)

Inuyasha: Kagome, quiero saber porque tu trato tan frió y distante de estos últimos días? Porque haces todo lo posible para esquivarme?

Kagome: Inuyasha, yo… no quiero hablar de eso…

Inuyasha: Es por lo que paso el otro día? Porque fui a ver a Kikyo? Responde!

Kagome: No te atrevas a mencionar a Kikyo!(Dijo algo exasperada la chica) Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto….

Inuyasha: Entonces porque Kagome? No soporto mas esta situación, ya no aguanto mas tu frialdad, tu no eres así Kagome, es que acaso no lo entiendes?

Kagome: Inuyasha yo…

Inuyasha: Kagome…yo…quiero decirte que…me duele mucho tu trato porque yo….TE AMO…te amo solo a ti Kagome…

La chica había quedado perpleja ante la confesión de Inuyasha, realmente la amaba? Cuantas veces deseo escuchar esas palabras emanando de la boca del hanyou y ahora que por fin las había escuchado, no sentía esa gran felicidad que hubiera esperado, ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca, Inuyasha la amaba y ella…tal vez….ya no podría corresponder a ese amor que ahora el le ofrecía, se quedaron solo así, formándose un incomodo silencio entre ambos y creando tensión en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna hasta que la chica por fin rompió el hielo…

Kagome: Eso, no es verdad Inuyasha…tu solas amas a Kikyo….

Inuyasha: Kikyo? No, estas muy equivocada Kagome, Kikyo es parte de mi pasado, todo este tiempo que nos hemos distanciado me sirvió para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que la única persona de la cual estoy verdaderamente enamorado eres tu mi bella Kagome, mi vida le pertenece a Kikyo, pero mi corazón es a ti a quien pertenece…..

Kagome: Inuyasha…no se que decir…

Inuyasha: No digas nada….solo…déjate llevar…

Inuyasha fue acercándose poco a poco y lentamente al cuerpo de Kagome, fundiéndose ambos en un fuerte abrazo, tanto que el mismo no quería separarse ni un momento mas de ella, ahora la necesitaba, realmente la necesitaba a su lado, quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, embriagarse de todo su aroma e impregnarse de el, sentir latir su corazón al mismo ritmo que el de el. Simplemente sentir todo de ella.

La chica por su parte no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí, acorralada por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha sin escapatoria alguna, confundida mas en su interior, si se supone que debería estar feliz por esto, entonces, porque no sentía esa felicidad? Porque no sentía lo mismo al estar en los brazos de el hanyou? Definitivamente ya no sentía lo mismo por Inuyasha, este sentimiento ya no era amor, tal vez un gran cariño, pero no mas amor, todo en ella había cambiado por culpa de Kikyo? Acaso ella era la nueva dueña de su corazón? Muchas dudas estaban invadiéndola en esos momentos, por su parte Inuyasha se separo unos cuantos metros de Kagome, la recostó suavemente sobre la corteza del frondoso árbol y la acorralo poniendo sus manos sobre el árbol impidiéndole toda escapatoria. Inuyasha ya no podía esperar mas, quería probar los labios de Kagome, de SU Kagome, saciarse de todo el néctar de sus suaves labios, sentir su respiración agitada, explorar cada rincón de su boca y asegurarse de ser el único y el primero que poseyera esos tiernos labios.

El hanyou fue acercándose cada vez mas y quedando a unos cuantos centímetros separado del rostro de su amada, esta dio un giro evitando a toda costa que Inuyasha la besara, al darse cuenta de este acto, el quedo sumamente sorprendido…acaso no quería un beso suyo? Ya no lo amaba? O que pasaba con ella?

Kagome: Ya no sigas…por favor….Inuyasha (dijo casi en forma de suplica)

Inuyasha: Pero, que pasa Kagome?

Kagome: Perdóname, pero es que yo…no….no puedo…

Inuyasha: No puedes? Que no puedes Kagome?

Kagome: NO PUEDO BESARTE!

Inuyasha: (perplejo ante tales palabras) Pero que dices, porque…porque Kagome?

Kagome: Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Pero que estas diciendo? Porque me haces esto Kagome? Porque?(dijo sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola violentamente, haciendo que en cada movimiento desesperado una que otra garra rozara la piel de la joven miko)

Kagome: Suéltame Inuyasha! Me lastimas!

Inuyasha: Perdóname, yo no quería….pero es que tu…

Kagome: No digas mas, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpable soy yo por no poner en orden mis sentimientos Inuyasha….porque ahora, ya no se que es lo que siento por ti, no se, si aun te amo Inuyasha, es por eso, que no me había acercado a ti estos días y esa es la razón por la cual no puedo besarte, no hasta saber que ocurre en mi interior….

Inuyasha: Pero Kagome…

Kagome: Perdóname Inuyasha!

Kagome comenzó a derramar lágrimas de los ojos ante tal desesperación. En un impulso y sin siquiera pensarlo salio corriendo de ese lugar, huyo mas bien, dejando atrás de ella a un Inuyasha sumido en la depresión y la confusión, que debía hacer el ahora? Debía seguirla? No, no era conveniente en el estado en que se encontraba, pero tampoco quería abandonarla así. La chica por su parte seguía sumamente confundida, la confesión de Inuyasha comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza, "me ama, me ama" se repetía constantemente al ir corriendo sin rumbo fijo adentrándose en un bosque oscuro y desconocido para ella. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus bellos ojos castaños, se sentía tan impotente, tan culpable, su maldita confusión estaba causándole no solo daño a ella, sino ahora también a Inuyasha, que nada tenía que ver en el asunto. Corrió y corrió mas hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero no pudo sentirlo al ir tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos….

Kagome: Porque Inuyasha? Porque tuviste que confesarme tu amor ahora? Hubiera preferido que las cosas siguieran tal y como estaban antes, como era antes, que siguieras pensando solo en Kikyo y a mi solo ve vieras como tu detector de kakeras….

Se paro en seco unos momentos, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, pero eso poco le importo, miro a su alrededor, camino unos cuantos pasos mas y se sentó en la fresca hierba acomodándose en uno de los tantos árboles del lugar. No pensaba en nada, su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco, de repente y como un reflejo, torno su mirada hacia las estrellas del cielo, contemplándolas por unos segundos, haciendo que una nueva lagrima brotara de sus ojos castaños, y de nuevo los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, comenzando a hablar para ella misma, sin importarle que se encontraba sola y nadie en muchos metros de distancia podría escucharla…

Kagome: Porque? Porque tuvo que suceder todo esto? No lo entiendo….simplemente no puedo entenderlo, si se supone que amo a Inuyasha, porque cuando estaba a punto de besarme lo rechace, porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente Kikyo? Como es posible que en estos momentos este pensando en ti Kikyo? Simplemente todo me recuerda a ti, es imposible ahora olvidarte… y cuando por fin uno de mis mas grandes anhelos se a cumplido, lo único que hago es huir como una cobarde de mis problemas, sin ser capaz de enfrentarlos y dar la cara por ellos, Inuyasha ahora debe odiarme, seguro pensara que solo estoy jugando con el, si supiera que ni yo misma se que me ocurre…y si tan solo pudiera verte a ti….Kikyo….quizás estos absurdos pensamientos que me invaden acaben por aclararse y revelarse en mi interior…porque las lagrimas no cesan? Porque tu sombra me persigue? Porque simplemente tengo estos deseos incontenibles de verte Kikyo? En donde estarás? no sabes cuando deseo ver tu rostro, quiero verte Kikyo, dime…tu también quieres verme? También sientes esto en tu interior?

El cielo comenzaron a aparecer nubarrones grisáceos cayendo primero un estruendoso rayo sobre el bosque, para dar paso a una lluvia que caía sin cesar, pareciera que el mismo cielo estuviese llorando, compartiendo el mismo dolor de una muchacha que estaba regocijada por el manto de la lluvia, confundiendo las lagrimas que derramaba con las gotas cristalinas del agua que caí del cielo, se sentía sola, con frió y sin un lugar a donde ir, sentada sobre la húmeda hierba, abrazando sus piernas para poder generar un poco de calor en su cuerpo, con la mirada perdida y las lagrimas que aun no dejaban de fluir de sus hermosos ojos castaños….

Kagome: Que puedo hacer ahora, no tengo el valor de regresar con los demás, no podría ver a Inuyasha a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, por otro lado, tampoco puedo regresar a mi época a estas horas de la noche sin dar una buena explicación para convencerlos, no se me ocurre nada, además….no se en que lugar me encuentro, corrí demasiado que ahora ni siquiera se en donde estoy, y tampoco, se donde te encuentras tu…Kikyo…si tan solo pudiera saberlo….si tan solo estuvieras en estos momentos aquí conmigo…tal vez…

En esos instantes, en el cielo pudo divisarse unas cuantas luces brillantes, acompañadas de algunas serpientes caza-almas, eso no podía ser otro indicio, Kikyo se encontraba cerca…

Kagome: Esas son, las serpientes de Kikyo…Kikyo debe de estar cerca!

En eso unas cuantas serpientes se acercaron y comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la joven, pareciera que trataban de decirle algo, como un mensaje, y al parecer la chica pudo captarlo a la perfección…

Kagome: Que sucede? Kikyo las envió hasta aquí? (las serpientes parecían entender a Kagome, ya que asintieron levemente con la cabeza) Quieren que las siga? Me llevaran hasta donde se encuentra Kikyo? (de nuevo asintieron) No puedo creerlo, Kikyo quiere verme

Kagome no lo dudo mas y siguió a esas serpientes que la llevarían con la persona que había sido dueña de sus pensamientos hasta hace unos días, de solo pensar en la idea de que podría verla aunque fuera solo unos momentos, el corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente y una inmensa felicidad invadía todo su ser, ya no podía esperar mas para verla, corrió lo mas rápido posible, quería llegar cuanto antes al sitio en donde se encontraba….su amada? Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que al lugar a donde la habían conducido esas serpientes era al mismo Goshinboku….

Kagome: _el lugar de los encuentros….._ (Susurro)

Kikyo: Así es Kagome, este es _el lugar de los encuentros…_este es el sitio en donde estaba esperándote, mi querida Kagome…

Kagome: Kikyo….tu….

Kikyo: Quiero que esta noche…sea inolvidable para las dos…

**_Quiero ser feliz a tu lado_**

**_Quiero convertirme….en tu felicidad…_**

**_Para amarte mas alla...del tiempo..._**

**_CONTINUARA……_**

Notas mias: Holaaaaaaaa! aqui estoy yo con otro nuevo cap te este loco fic, jaja que tal les gusto! ojala que si y que no todo el trabajo haya sido en vano jeje, que pasara ahora con Kagome y Kikyo? confesaran sus verdaderos sentimientos? y la mejor parte...habra lemon entre esta pareja? bueno todo depende de ustedes y sus reviews, porque si me lo piden, con gusto hare un lemon! haber que tal me sale jejej pobre Inu lo rechazaron jajaja aunque creo que se lo merece! Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ymuchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un revieewss! en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS! ya que crei que esto no le iba a gustar a nadie jeje

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Besos a todos! y Reviews por favor!

_**ATTE: Su siempre amiga..Kikyo Beautiful**_


	3. Acaso sera amor?

**_QUIERO ENCONTRAR LA FELICIDAD….. A TU LADO_**

**_Por Kikyo Beautiful_**

**_Capitulo 3: Acaso será amor? _**

En un lugar sumamente bello cerca de una cascada, se encontraba un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello platinado arriba de una de las ramas mas altas de un árbol frondoso, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido esa misma noche hacia unos instantes, toda aquella escena que pasaba por su mente una y otra vez sin secar, sin alguna explicación lógica, "Porque Kagome, porque me rechazaste?" era la pregunta que se hacia el hanyou tantas veces sin conseguir respuesta alguna…siempre pensó que Kagome lo amaba a pesar de todo, y que nada la haría mas feliz que le confesara su amor, pero todo a sido tan diferente, y no entendía porque, acaso había hecho algo que le molestara a ella? O quizá, ya no estaba enamorada de el y había puesto sus ojos en alguien mas? Esa idea era la que mas le preocupaba y la que definitivamente no quería aceptar, si ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas, quien podría ser esa persona? Alguien de su época? Kouga? O quien? No, era imposible si quiera concebir ese absurdo pensamiento, cada vez que lo hacia, un dolor impresionante oprimía su pecho y su rostro empalidecía.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabía, es que no estaba del todo equivocado, la chica efectivamente se había enamorado de alguien más, y no era precisamente un hombre, mas bien era su "otro yo" su otra mitad, lo que el hanyou no pensó siquiera por una milésima de segundo, es que la nueva dueña del corazón de Kagome es la persona de la que el estuvo enamorado en antaño, la misma persona que había cautivado por primera vez su corazón…esa persona…es Kikyo.

Que le habrá pasado a Kagome? Hace unos instantes deje de sentir su aroma por este lugar, ella se ha ido algo lejos de aquí…pero a donde? Realmente no la comprendo, porque no dejo que la besara? Y porque se sentía culpable de ello? Kagome, aun no has comprendido que Te amo, te amo de verdad? Es tan difícil de creer? Puede que si, pero lo que siento es puro y sincero, y descubriré que es lo que te ocurre Kagome, porque nadie podrá amarte, como lo hago yo…

El chico bajo con gran habilidad del enorme árbol y se dispuso a regresar con sus amigos, ya era algo tarde y si no regresaba pronto, podrían despertar y notar su ausencia y la de Kagome, supuso que ella ya debía encontrarse de vuelta con los demás, o al menos esa tonta idea era la que rondaba su mente.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sango, Miroku y Shippo despiertos ante una diminuta fogata que emanaba algo de calor. Su rostro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, rápidamente miro hacia todos lados en busca de la chica de cabellos azabaches, pero nada, ella aun no había regresado y esto en verdad comenzaba a preocuparlo, todos notaron el desconcierto y la angustia en el rostro del hanyou, así que las preguntas se avecinaron pronto al ver que Kagome no se encontraba con Inuyasha.

Que sucede Inuyasha? Donde esta la señorita Kagome? – dijo Miroku en su tono sereno.

Inuyasha a donde fue Kagome-chan? Porque no viene contigo? Que sucedió? – pregunto la taijiya.

Bueno…yo…

Perro tonto en donde dejaste a Kagome! En donde la haya pasado algo no te lo perdonare!

Shippo, calma por favor- dijo el monje – ahora puedes decirnos en donde esta la señorita Kagome Inuyasha?

Bueno es que…yo…no lo se.

Como que no lo sabes! Pero que estas diciendo? – dijo algo exaltada Sango.

Es la verdad! No se a donde se ha ido! Estábamos juntos y..

Discutieron y ella se fue del lugar cierto? – dijo Miroku.

Seguramente eso fue lo que paso – dijo el pequeño kitsune algo molesto

Y porque discutieron Inuyasha? Por la señorita Kikyo de nuevo?

Kikyo dices?- dijo Sango algo sorprendida.

No, esta vez no fue por Kikyo, más bien fue por mi culpa, quise forzarla a algo que ella no quería.

Que quieres decir con eso Inuyasha? – dijo Miroku en tono picaron.

No es lo que te estas imaginando monje libidinoso ¬¬

Podría ser que…Kagome haya ido en busca de Kikyo? – dijo Sango

En busca de Kikyo? Y exactamente para que mi querida Sango?

Bueno es que…yo…ella…

Tu sabes algo sobre el comportamiento de Kagome Sango? Si sabes algo habla de una buena vez!- exclamo el hanyou algo exasperado

Bueno es que...quizá haya ido a ver a Kikyo para aclarar sus sentimientos…

SUS SENTIMIENTOS?- dijeron todos al unísono

Si, posiblemente, y no puedo decirles más al respecto.

Esperen, este olor es…si no puedo equivocarme! Este aroma pertenece a Kagome! Pero con ella se encuentra alguien mas…ese aroma es de...(hizo una pausa antes de continuar) Kikyo…voy a buscarla!

Espera Inuyasha! – dijo Miroku pero el hanyou hizo caso omiso ante las palabras del monje y salio rápidamente en busca de Kagome.

Entonces, no estaba del todo equivocada, después de todo, si fue a ver a Kikyo – exclamo la taijiya con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios- "Kagome, espero que tu encuentro con Kikyo, sirva para descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, solo espero, que no tomes la decisión equivocada"

Sango tu sabes algo mas…porque no me lo cuentas?

(saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos) De acuerdo excelencia, es solo que no quise mencionar nada mas frente a Inuyasha, le contare lo que sucede con Kagome….- y así comenzó a relatarle lo que la chica le había confesado hace ya varios días, sorprendiendo a los presentes ante tales palabras. – eso fue lo que me contó Kagome, lo único que les pido es que no le digan nada al respecto a Inuyasha, porque las cosas podrían empeorar aun mas.

No te preocupes Sango, mantendremos estos en secreto el tiempo que sea necesario – dijo Miroku para tranquilidad de Sango.

Gracias, excelencia.

En otro lugar, el Goshinboku o _el lugar de los encuentros_, estaban dos bellas mikos frente al gran arbol, ambas contemplandose la una a la otra, sin decir palabra alguna, pues no eran necesarias en ese momento, solo permanecieron así por unos cuantos minutos mas, observando cada rincón del bello cuerpo de la otra persona, hasta que Kagome decidió romper el silencio que se había formado en el ambiente, un silencio cómodo y placentero.

Kikyo, para que me llamaste a este lugar?

Kagome, es que yo…solo quería

Que sucede Kikyo, ocurre algo malo?

Kagome, solo quiero que sepas, que yo seré quien derrote a Naraku y destruya la perla de Shikon.

Pero Kikyo…

Naraku ha estado escondiéndose todo este tiempo, con el único fin de fortalecer sus poderes malignos, yo soy la única que conoce su escondite y mi deber es ir a derrotarlo lo antes posible y acabar de una buena vez con todo este sufrimiento que ese maldito nos ha hecho pasar a todos, desde hace 50 años.

Pero tu no podrás sola contra el, por favor déjame ayudarte!

No Kagome, esto es algo que debo enfrentar yo sola, no quiero que te veas involucrada en esta cruel batalla, no quiero que ese maldito te haga el mismo daño que me ha hecho a mi….tu no Kagome

Kikyo, tu….porque estas diciéndome todo esto?

Ni yo misma lo se bien, es solo que, necesitaba hablar con alguien y en la primera persona que pensé fuiste tu Kagome, la verdad….es que tenia muchos deseos de verte…

Yo…también quería verte Kikyo…la verdad es que…yo…

KAGOME! – en esos momentos Inuyasha salio de entre unos cuantos arbustos siguiendo el aroma de Kagome, encontrándose para su sorpresa en _el lugar de los encuentros _y como lo había pensado, efectivamente Kikyo se encontraba también en ese lugar, aparentemente, según el, sin motivo alguno.

Kikyo…que haces aquí? Le has hecho daño a Kagome? Responde!

Ella no me a hecho nada Inuyasha, además puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola! – dijo algo exasperada pues el hanyou le había gritado a "su" Kikyo

Pero Kagome, yo solo…

No te preocupes Inuyasha, lo único que quería era hablar con Kagome, y ya lo he hecho, así que me retiro de este lugar, no olvides…lo que conversamos Kagome

Kikyo….

Adiós Kagome – de repente comenzaron a aparecer unos cuantos shinidimachu que envolvían el bello y delicado cuerpo de la miko elevandola suavemente por el cielo, haciendo que desapareciera junto con el manto oscuro de la noche, perdiéndose entre las estrellas y dejando unas cuantas almas en señal de que había estado en ese lugar.

Adiós Kikyo – dijo la chica casi en un susurro inaudible – "es como la ultima vez que nos encontramos, esta calidez en mi pecho, esta felicidad al verla…que es? Es cierto, ya no puedo seguir engañándome, no puedo seguir evadiendo la realidad, no quería aceptar esto que estaba naciendo en mi interior, porque, esto que siento es amor, si, me he enamorado de ti…mi dulce Kikyo"

Kagome, te encuentras bien? – la chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho el llamado del hanyou- Kagome, me escuchas!

Si...me encuentro bien – dijo sin voltear a verlo, posando su vista donde Kikyo había desaparecido – será mejor que regresemos con los demás Inuyasha

Pero Kagome…

Vamonos- dijo nuevamente sin mirarlo a los ojos y caminando al frente.

Si- fue lo único que pudo contestar en esos momentos.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna de lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellos, ni mucho menos el encuentro con Kikyo, todo era tan confuso para Inuyasha, porque Kikyo había ido a ver a Kagome? Que planeaba hacer con ella? De nuevo la duda comenzaba a invadirlo, y nuevas preguntas sin respuestas comenzaban a formarse en su mente.

Mientras que la joven miko que iba a su lado, se encontraba sumamente feliz por haber visto, aunque sea solo unos cuantos minutos, a Kikyo, con ello, había conseguido despejar todas las dudas que la agobiaban días atrás y que la tenían en ese estado tan deplorable y triste que no era común en ella, ahora había recuperado su sonrisa deslumbrante, ahora sabia que amaba a Kikyo, y estaba segura de que esta, sentía lo mismo por ella, porque aunque no se lo expreso con palabras, pudo verlo en sus bellas pupilas oscuras, en su rostro, en su trato hacia ella, en todo, si no, de que otra forma quería verla? Estaba convencida, Kikyo también la amaba, de solo pensarlo el corazón le daba vuelcos de alegría y la felicidad inundaba todo su ser, "la próxima vez que nos veamos, te confesare mi amor, mi querida Kikyo" pensó para sus adentros.

En otro sitio, una hermosa miko se encontraba caminando por el sendero que la conduciría al lugar donde se encontraba ese ser despiadado que le había arrebatado la vida hace ya 50 años, y que ahora, de nuevo, quería hacer lo mismo con ella, Inuyasha y todo los demás, ese ser llamado Naraku que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras debía pagar por todas las fechorías que había cometido en su vida, y la encargada de eso seria Kikyo.

Yo seré quien le ponga fin a tu existencia Naraku, y también la que destruya la perla de Shikon, esa perla solo a traído desgracias, tristezas y muertes a este mundo, y no voy a permitir que eso siga pasando, no mas.

La miko seguía caminado acompañada de sus fieles shinidimachu, cuando de pronto la imagen de Kagome le vino a la mente y con ello su último encuentro con ella…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Ni yo misma lo se bien, es solo que, necesitaba hablar con alguien y en la primera persona que pensé fuiste tu Kagome, la verdad….es que tenia muchos deseos de verte…_

_Yo…también quería verte Kikyo…_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Es cierto, no se porque, pero tenia muchas ganas de verte Kagome, algo en mi interior me gritaba que necesitaba hacerlo, tenerte cerca solo unos momentos, y así fue, me sentí sumamente feliz al poder estar un momento a solas contigo Kagome, no se ni porque sigo pensando en ti, posiblemente este completamente loca, pero nada puedo hacer para sacarte de mi mente, nada. Esto que siento, es sumamente intenso, y al ver en esos momentos a Inuyasha pude comprobar que ya no siento el mas mínimo amor por el como en antaño, ya no siento esa emoción al verlo y la necesidad de correr a refugiarme en sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña, ya no mas, posiblemente sienta cariño por el, pero definitivamente amor ya no es, quizá ese amor fue muriendo poco a poco sin darme cuenta, y fue por eso que tu comenzaste a invadir mis pensamientos Kagome, aunque aun no tengo muy claro que es lo que realmente siento por ti….acaso será amor? Podría ser amor? Igual y si, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que tu también sientes algo sumamente intenso hacia mi, y que no te soy completamente indiferente. Esta batalla con Naraku la ganare por ti, mi dulce niña.

**_AMOR…_**

**Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra mas hermosa que existe en todo el mundo**

**_EL AMOR…_**

**Es mi sueño más grande. **

**Un hermoso amor, que jamás será destruido por alguien más.**

**_CONTINUARA…._**

_**Notas de Autora: **_Holaa a todoss! como han estado? pues como siempre espero que muy bien, antes que nada, mil disculpas por la terrible demora! gomen! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena jejje. Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a mis buenas amigas _Yashi _y _Miko-Izayoi_ que por fin culmino su fic "Un nuevo amor?" felicidades de nuevo amiga! bueno y...pensaron que en este cap habria lemon? pues no! eso sera en el proximo y por supuesto si a ustedes les parece la idea jijiji! Ahora que va a pasar con esta pareja? que les depara el destino? Bueno ahora pasare a los reviews!

**belen1: **Que bueno que este cap haya gustado! en verdad te sorprendo? jajaja solo son las locas ideas que salen de mi cabezita, ahora vamos a ver que pasa con esta pareja, pero creo que, como siempre, sera un final feliz para todos (espero) muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado! besos!

**brujitakagome:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te este gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la historia jeje, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, nos vemos y besos!

**Monika:** En verdad te gustaron los pensamientos de Kikyo? pues a mi si y mucho! y tenes razon, yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de Inu porque lo adoro, pero igual merece sufrir un poquito jeje no crees? eso le pasa por indesiso jajaja bueno espero que de igual forma te haya gustado este cap, besos!

**Miko-Izayoi:** Holaa querida amigaa izayoi! bueno antes que nada, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer mi fic amiga! ya sabes que yo te espero jeje y bueno me alegra que te guste como escribo, eso me da animos para seguir con la historia, y respondiendo a tu gran icognita, pues si, esta es una historia yaoi! aunque cuando son relaciones entre mujeres se llama Yuri(esto es para tu conocimiento jeje) asi que esta historia es de este tipo! ahora si ya te respondi, y si tenes mas dudas, solo preguntame que yo te respondere...que como puede haber algo entre kagome y kikyo? bueno eso es algo que se descubrira mas adelate, espero que este cap te haya gustado aunque me retrase bastante, nos vemos en el msn y cuidatee! besos!

Bueno creo que esos son todos...espero recibir sus reviews! que es lo que me mantiene escribiendo, asi que nos vemos y se cuidan mucho! SAYONARAAAAAAAA!

_ATTE: Su siempre amiga..._**_Kikyo Beautiful _**

**"Nunca tuve ninguna razon para dudar...entonces como pudiste traicionarme?"****  
**


End file.
